


Complexe comme l'eau qui coule

by Berylia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond, Q, la douche, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complexe comme l'eau qui coule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenswells/gifts).



> Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de ma chère Sevenswells et pour illustrer son merveilleux dessin de Bond et Q [ici](http://sevenswells.livejournal.com/119271.html#comments).

Il avait oublié que les carreaux étaient froids et frottaient contre sa peau. Il avait oublié que ses tendons lui faisaient mal. Il avait oublié que l’eau qui coulait sur eux était devenue tiède à la limite de froide.

Il n’y avait plus que ce frottement, cette douleur énorme qui n’était que plaisir, ce mouvement continu et cette sensation d’apesanteur, de ne plus exister que par et pour lui, de n’échapper à la gravité que par ses mains sous ses cuisses, de ne plus se concentrer que sur le point de contact entre leurs deux corps, de fermer les yeux pour ne plus être que sensations.

Le plaisir était brutal, rapide et inébranlable comme un châtiment, comme la rage et la tension qui habitaient encore les muscles de Bond. C’était un besoin primal, des gestes animaux, une volonté implacable. Fixée sur lui.

Et c’était ce qui l’excitait le plus. Ce regard dilaté par l’adrénaline, voilé par le besoin et qui malgré tout s’arrêtait sur lui et uniquement sur lui, qui ne le quittait pas, qui observait chacun de ses halètements, qui lisait chacune des vagues de plaisir qu’il lui donnait.

Il était grisé par cette idée, fausse et romancée surtout quand on parlait d’un homme comme lui, qu’il était important. Que la raison pour laquelle il revenait toujours vers lui n’était pas seulement parce qu’il était disponible et plutôt souple. Qu’il revenait vers lui parce qu’il était un symbole, un corps connu au milieu de toutes ces inconnues qui s’enchainaient dans son lit, un signe qu’il était sain et sauf, à l’abri…

— Tu penses trop.

Les yeux bleus étaient redevenus plus clair, plus conscients alors qu’il empoignait son sexe et le branlait au rythme de ses coups de reins. 

Ce fut sa vision qui se troubla, lui qui se retrouva plongé au milieu de ce besoin, ces pulsions qui déchiraient son corps et le faisaient d’arquebouter contre le mur, crisper désespérément ses cuisses qui ne pouvaient trouver d’appui, lutter contre la prise inébranlable de l’agent secret.

— Q.

Ce fut suffisant, il se retint juste assez pour prononcer d’une voix brisée.

— 007.


End file.
